Escaping Volterra
by Lennabear
Summary: The story of Alice and Cynthia Brandon's escape from Volterra and the changing of Alice and Cynthia to vampires. possible language


Escaping Voltera

Since I was young I always was slightly more aware of my surroundings than my older sister, Alice. When we were little I remember we were taken from our home to a strange place in the deep tunnels running underneath our city. This is the story of our strange happenings in the odd hiding place called Voltera.

When I was very young I remember the first thing that I ever saw was my mother's face. She looked franticly worried and she looked as if she were staring death in the face. Her last words to me were,"Keep Alice safe." Then I had a glimpse of the outsiders. They were pale and had bright crimson eyes. That was all that I remembered before I was plunged into darkness. I awoke many days to see nothing but darkness. Every time I would be scared until I reached out my hand and found Alice who was always next to me. She was my hope and inspiration for everything I needed to do. Because I knew someday, somehow I knew we were going to escape.

One day I saw a light and suddenly there was a shadow coming towards me. Instinctively, I stepped in front of Alice to keep her safe from anyone who might want to hurt her. When my view came into focus it was a young man who seemed very nervous. He looked around as if there was someone following him. Then he said,"My name is Nicolas. I have come to rescue you and your sister from the horrible life that will torture you until the very last seconds. You must tell no one that you saw me and no one about what I'm about to tell you. You are in the gravest danger and even the slightest mistake may be your last."

I sat there for a few minutes and then I whispered back,"I know all about you Nicolas and I know that me and my sister, Alice will make it out of here perfectly. But, I must warn you, you are the one in need of assistance. You see my sister and I have amazing talents. She can see the future while I can see the past. We are like polar opposites. I have seen one of her visions that is of the utmost importance to you. I know your secret and now you know mine. Now we both need one and other to stay alive."

Nicolas was silent for a few moments and then quickly said," I was afraid this would happen. With your sister's amazing ability she must not know that I am in this place. If she does all hope may be lost. I know that you probably know all about me by now but I'll tell you any ways. I am a vampire. I was changed by one of the Volturi back in the days of the beginning of vampires. I am one of few of their 'field agents' as we like to be called. We search for gifts among ordinary humans in order to make the Volturi stronger. When I heard about the amazing talents of you and your sister I knew that Aro, my master, would love to have your talents among his guard but I can not quite let that happen."

I knew why he couldn't, but I let him explain anyways. He said, "I've seen many of your kind with special abilities. They were all very special but the problem was that I'd never actually felt any of their gifts or seen them do anything special. It was always the way of the Volturi to have one of our gifted members, Elezar, sense if there was a power in a human and if there was then I would go and retrieve the person but none of their gifts ever could get through my shield. But you must be different because I can feel something different."

I looked at the floor and then very slowly I looked in to his eyes, "I have no gift that makes you have feelings for me. That is the natural reaction I'm guessing. My gift is totally different and now that you've told me your gift I know it isn't you either. I've never seen anything this strong before."

"Wait what is your gift if you don't change emotions?"

"I can see the past from the outside while I can see everyone's thoughts at the same time."

"Oh, now I know why Aro wanted you and your sister to be immortal so much. I heard what your sister can do from Elezar but he couldn't put a name on your power. He said it was amazing but he could never put a name to it. I assumed that he was saying that it was crazy and that it would be perfect for tracking down the convicts and lawbreakers of the world. Instead I find a pair of girls who can tell both the future and the past."

"The only important thing that I ever used me gift for when I was younger was to see Alice's visions but I saw one of this time period and it has many different endings. Unfortunately only one of them ends up with you living and all of us going free."

"Then what is the problem?"

"Alice won't be able to come with us back to Voltera."

"Why not?"

"Because of the mortal danger I said you were in. It has to do with Alice. I saw in one of her visions that someone would come for her and unfortunately for us he is a vampire like you. The only problem is that Alice isn't going to look like a wonderful opportunity for a vampire as much as the perfect feast."

"Oh, now we wouldn't want that to happen, would we. What can we do about that?"

"We'll have to fake your death and change her and me into a vampire. The only thing is that she needs to find her special someone. You know the one who makes her feel like we do about each other."

Then I must leave at once because this means I have more planning to do. Till later. Farewell my love."


End file.
